Falecía
Falecía was a female Toa of Light and member of the Patriots' Elite in the Remains Alternate Universe. Biography Early Life Falecía was an Av-Matoran resident of Rhagard before being transformed into a Toa of Light. She altered her armor's appearance to solid black as it suited her reclusive personality, with only her bright green eyes revealing her true nature as a being of light. She was later recruited into the Patriots when Solunos assembled an elite group of Toa. Here she honed and perfected her skills in both stealth and robotics repair. Patriots After setting up their base of operations, the Patriots' Camp, the three other members of the group left the site in her care. Not much later they brought the survivors of a Forgotten Warrior attack with them. Some of these new recruits were still carrying injuries from the conflict and were given to Falecía. As she repaired the mechanical damage on them, she overheard the tactical meeting Solunos had prepared, telling the new members to go and help those who had send distress letters to the Patriots. With the injured now stabilized Falecía was ready to take part in missions as well, and was send by Solunos to assist the expedition lead by Hakefor and bring the group back to camp safely. She arrived at the location to find that they had successfully recruited Vastara into their ranks, but had lost the group's leader to a Forgotten Warrior attack. TBA Legacy With the fall of Solunos, the last member of the Patriots had fallen. The group was unable to achieve their goal, as Nuva was still roaming the island, but they had at least helped Theran and his team to further their destiny. Freed Forgotten Warriors watched over the empty armors of the former Toa and Matoran for a while until they were called to aid in the Battle of Rhagard. Falecía's armor now rests alongside former allies and foes on the stones of the old battlefield as it's slowly retaken by nature. Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Light, Falecía was able to absorb and manipulate elemental Light energy. She used this power to alter her armor color to all-black, as this benefitted her combat style. The dark color also suited her personality, as she kept to herself for most of the time and rarely spoke. Mask and Tools Falecía beared a Kanohi Pakari, the great mask of strenght, allowing her to vastly improve her physical abilities. Additionally, she carried her self-crafted Darkened Mirrorblade, which was of a very light build and cut silently through the air. Trivia *Falecía was originally build by Garrzo, who had created the character and featured her in his story Chronicles of Death. **The physical figure of Falecía actually belongs to said user, and was lended to Vorred to be used during the filming of Patriots. Appearances *''Patriots, Chapter 1: Gathering'' - First Appearance *''Patriots, Chapter 3: Heights'' *''Patriots, Chapter 4: Solitude'' *''Patriots, Chapter 6: Resurrection'' *''Patriots, Chapter 7: Battlefield'' *''Patriots, Chapter 8: Disunion'' *''Patriots, Chapter 10: Obliteration'' - Death Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Remains Alternate Universe